


The Rooster - WIP

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU Bitches~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. (x  
> I know nothing about Jersey and have no intention of researching it so inaccuracies are not important ok  
> Also I know very little about the various processes of making the various coffees but that's also not really what's important ok

It's a small corner of Jersey. Not exactly a tight-knit community, but people know each other for this reason or that reason. Went to high school together, worked at the same place, regular outer city type deals. But in this small corner of Jersey is a coffee shop that's been there for 10 years. The Rooster. 

When the little shop had just opened, tons of people went to investigate. What else would you expect from a consumerist society? New place to grab coffee and talk with friends, everyone was curious. But on the second week, an old man went in to explore, and quickly became a small-town celebrity. 

He was like a regular customer, ordered himself tea and peanut-brittle, and then sat himself down at the bar along the window. Everyone else was minding their own business while he read his newspaper and grabbed the crunchy snack from his plate. Unfortunately for that old man, the peanut brittle was slightly chewier than he was used to. He absentmindedly pulled and pulled, trying to bite off a piece to enjoy. Soon he realized it wasn't going as smoothly as he'd expected, and so he continued to pull and pull. And then the next few seconds were like those out of a cartoon, where finally he had managed to loose the snack from his mouth, which caught him off guard, sending the brittle flying, with his teeth still attached. It hit the floor, and as everyone turned to look, the old man just started cackling, with the rest of the patrons following suit. From then on, the small little coffee shop in the corner of Jersey was known to residents as 'Rooster Teeth'


	2. The Lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Gavin are goofing off when two women enter Rooster Teeth

Michael had worked at Rooster Teeth for a few months now. He was saving up for his own place. Of course, he knew a barista job was not going to get him out of his parent's basement, but they were charging rent, and no one else would hire him, so for now, it was the best could do. The job wasn't all that bad. The manager was a cool dude, drank a lot, but that meant he was a pretty slack boss. His high school friend Ray had got the job with him, as well as Gavin, a British guy who had somehow ended up in Jersey. They made the job more interesting than it would have been. They rarely ever had shifts where all three of them were working- Geoff was chill, not stupid, but Michael was usually working with at least one of them.

During the slow hours Ray and Michael would stack cups up in a pyramid, try to see how many they could get away with before Geoff came out and told them to get back to work. When Gavin was working with Michael though, they usually ended up in a bit of trouble. It always started out harmless and fun, but then Gavin would do something extra stupid and he'd end up pinned to the floor with Michael punching his arms.

One day though, when he was pummelling Gavin after he had spilled milk all over the counter, the little bell rang. The two shot straight up, dusting themselves off and trying to appear professional. (Not that that was really possible for the two, but they tried) Two women had walked in, a blonde and a redhead. Michael huffed in amusement to himself, it sounded like the beginning of one of those dumb bar jokes. Gavin had busied himself quite quickly with cleaning up the milk, not wanting to stare too long at the blonde woman, who was quite, er, “well off”, to put it simply. Michael again had to suppress a giggle at his friend's obvious tactic to avoid drooling. He loved Gavin to death but sometimes he could be a bit of a pig. 

The redhead flashed a smile at Michael as she walked up to the counter.

“Welcome to The Rooster, how may I help you?”

“Hi, um,” The redhead paused, slightly overwhelmed with choices, “I'd like a, uh...coffee?”

Michael grinned a little, “I'm gonna need a little more to go on than that.”

“Uhhhhhhh,” She scanned the menus on the wall, eyes darting between the choices as her friend cut in.

“Could I have a medium Crack of Dawn Latte with extra Caramel please?”

“Yup, and for you?” Michael turned to look at the redhead, who looked slightly startled by the question.

“Uhhhhhhhh, yea, I'll have that too.”

“With the extra caramel as well?” Michael was amused by her. She turned to her friend and raised her eye brows as if to ask her yes or no. The blonde woman nodded slightly and laughed a little at her friend.

“Yea, sure.”

“Excellent,” Michael punched in some buttons and grabbed a couple of cups, “Gavin'll get right on that”

Gavin's head shot up fast enough to give him whiplash.

“Wot?”

“These ladies would both like a medium Crack of Dawn Latte with extra caramel.”

“Oh, right..yea,” Gavin busied himself with the order, and mumbled under his breath “Bloody stupid name for a drink.”

Michael shook his head and turned back to the women. “He's not exactly our brightest employee.”

They chuckled. “I don't know, the speed at which his head shot up, he might be able to power a light bulb with that much energy,” The redhead was looking past Michael to what Gavin was doing as she said it. The three of them laughed. _Damn. She was kinda funny. And kinda super pretty._

Michael had wished there had been a few more people in the building so he'd have had to ask her name. He pondered how he could ask her what it was in a subtle way while the two walked over to the counter where their order would be. He turned to look at Gavin who was having difficulties with the Latte machine. Michael was pretty sure if Gavin was left unsupervised for too long, he'd end up losing a finger because he was so ditzy. The women were laughing between themselves paying no attention to the two boys.

“Here, let me do it you idiot”

“Michael I've got it!”

“Dude, you're gonna break it”

“Am not!”

There was no point in arguing with him, so Michael stepped back, putting his hands up in a sarcastic 'okay fine' and waited for the chaos to ensue. Gavin struggled with the machine a little longer before deciding it was time to turn it on. He turned to Michael with a look of defiance on his face.

“See?” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “It's tippy toppers.”

Michael huffed and shook his head, “Except you gotta put the milk in first you dumby”

Gavin looked down to his side, “....I knew that,” He mumbled as he turned to pour the milk in.

“Mmhm”

“Bloody, why don't you get the cups ready.”

Michael shook his head again and made a dramatic turn to the register where the cups were, and proceeded to theatrically swing them up around his head and place them carefully on the counter next to Gavin, all the while with his eyebrows raised in the most sarcastic look directed at his friend.

“I will bloody punch you out.”

“I'd like to see you try.”

That stumped Gavin for a minute.

“Dude, those lattes aren't gonna make themselves”

Gavin made a mocking face at Gavin and turned back to preparing the drinks. Michael watched as the machine “segregated the coffee and froth”, as he liked to say, and then turned back to the women.

“Sorry it's taking so long, Gavin's being a slightly larger prick than normal.”

“It's all good,” The blonde was grinning, “Kinda entertaining to watch you two fight.”

The redhead giggled, “It's like watching a couple of cats freak out at each other.”

Michael pulled a sarcastically shocked lock. “I'll have you know that I am actually a tiger.”

The women giggled. _Fuck. Did I really just say that?_ “Then what does that make him?”

“Probably a mouse, or maybe a canary.”

“I can hear you!” Gavin exclaimed as he accidentally drizzled caramel onto the counter. “Shit,” He muttered. That sent Michael and the women into a giggling fit as Gavin slowly walked the two steaming cups over to the counter. He subconsciously stuck a little bit of his tongue out in concentration, which only provoked another set of giggles between the three others. The blonde bit her lip to try and suppress her laughter as he set them down, utter determination all over his face. The red head tried to stop as well, but soon made eye contact with Michael, setting them two off again. The blonde tried to remain polite, and thanked Gavin as she and the redhead grabbed their drinks and walked them over to the customer counter full of lids and stir sticks and various other coffee place things with much more ease than Gavin.

Gavin punched Michael in the arm. Michael grinned wider than he already had been.

“Not my fault you can't control your hard on.”

Gavin grumbled at his friend and returned to his work station to clean up the spilled caramel sauce, leaving Michael to give a small wave to the redhead as she and her friend walked out of Rooster Teeth. 

_God damn I hope she comes back._


End file.
